


Raconteur

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [200]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e04 The Immortals, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of Encomium. What if Tony's gifts weren't just what you saw?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/18/1999 for the word [Raconteur](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/18/raconteur).
> 
> raconteur  
> One who excels in telling stories and anecdotes.
> 
> This follows after [Bombast](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278490), [Cupidity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8285623), and [Encomium](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8310571).
> 
> I always wondered why Tony gave Kate and Gibbs gifts. It's not exactly normal for a coworker to do that...
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Raconteur

This time the redhead dropped Gibbs off at Tony’s apartment. It wasn’t quite as comfortable as Gibbs’ bed, but Gibbs understood that Tony liked sleeping in his own bed sometimes. Gibbs joined him for the night after they had some fun first, of course. Despite falling asleep relatively quickly and easily, Gibbs woke many times during the night. He just wasn’t comfortable in Tony’s bed. So when the clock said 0400 the next time he woke, Gibbs gave up on sleeping and decided to head into NCIS. 

Easily beating both Kate and Tony in, not that either of them were late, Gibbs was able to gather all the known information together on the sailor that was found by the coral reef. He started briefing both of them once they got in. When he got to the bit about them being near Puerto Rico, he knew he’d have to arrange some way for DiNozzo to go to Puerto Rico as part of their investigation given how much Tony was going on about how he loved Puerto Rico, but had never been there.

Before they could leave for the USS Foster, however, they had to visit Ducky to find out what other mysteries had been uncovered so far. A well accomplished raconteur, Ducky regaled them with a tale about England and why they drove on the left hand side of the road when no one else in Europe did. They also had to interview the mother before they left for the ship, so Gibbs ordered DiNozzo to go. 

DiNozzo quickly protested that a woman would be more sympathetic. Gibbs took pity on him knowing that interviews like this reminded Tony of things he would rather forget and sent Kate with him.

Kate protested this too insisting Tony could handle it alone, but Gibbs stopped her cold when he responded. “When did an order turn into a debate?” Gibbs was making sure Tony would be taken care of while still appearing not to play favorites even though if you notice, he only stopped Kate from debating his order not DiNozzo.

Gibbs rarely reprimanded Tony not even when they were talking with Abby and Gibbs ended the call with “Abby have fun with your MMROPG.” 

Tony had been trying really hard not to say anything, but Gibbs could tell he had something to say. “What?” 

“MMORPG.” Tony corrected.

Rather than getting mad like he would with anyone else, Gibbs simply said. “Thank you.”

When an opportunity with the evidence came up that allowed Gibbs to send Tony to Puerto Rico, he did so. Though he had to pretend like he wasn’t playing favoritism by making it clear that Tony had to be back in 6 hours and that it wasn’t a debate.

Of course, while at Puerto Rico, Tony couldn’t resist picking up some gifts. At first, he only picked up something for Gibbs. He quickly realized, however, that it would be suspicious if he only gave Gibbs a present given nobody knew they were dating. 

So he found the most obnoxious gift that he could get for Kate. One that he knew would distract her from what he gave Gibbs. He also had to buy a second gift for Gibbs to cover up the real gift, so that no one would realize there was any deeper meaning to the gift except for him and Gibbs. 

Gibbs quickly realized what DiNozzo was trying to do and helped by poking fun at Kate. “Any chance you’re going to try that on?”

Kate wasn’t one to give in easily and replied. “You first?”

Gibbs smirked and continued. “Trust me. Not gonna fit.”

“Pigs. I work with pigs.” Kate complained tossing the bikini bottoms onto the desk.

Gibbs proceeded to unwrap his gift which he stared at in confusion.

“It’s a fantasy RPG book. Complete with character books and dice baby steps, Gibbs.” Tony explained.

“It’s in spanish.” Gibbs responded dryly.

“There’s just no pleasing you, is there?” Tony mock innocently replied also hinting to Gibbs just what he had hidden inside the book in case Gibbs hadn’t realized there was more to the gift than the book.

Of course, Tony had to keep up his womanizing front as well, so he picked up Kate’s bikini bottoms before they left. 

When they returned home, Tony joined Gibbs at his place. “Did you find it?” Tony called as he entered the house.

Gibbs grunted. 

Tony entered further to find that Gibbs had indeed found the Puerto Rican speedo Tony had slipped into the book along with a few other curios that Tony had thought were more Gibbs style than the RPG book. 

Gibbs put the speedo on mostly because he knew Tony wanted him to. He didn’t really see the point or why Tony would buy it for him. At least he didn’t until Tony practically attacked him, his hard on rubbing against Gibbs softer cock that quickly hardened in response to Tony’s eagerness and touch.

**Author's Note:**

> [Panoply](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8458459) follows after this one.  
>  Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
